


Silk, Slick, and Slide

by Junebug_and_Raven



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: (at least for Sniper and Vaginal Sex), First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, trans!medic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug_and_Raven/pseuds/Junebug_and_Raven
Summary: Medic introduces Sniper to the amazing world of vaginal sex ;)





	Silk, Slick, and Slide

**Author's Note:**

> Mild warning: Sniper calls Medic a shelia (Aussie slang for girl/woman) at the beginning of this fic.  
> Also, some liberties were taken with the actual sex. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> PS: This fic was inspired by "Or Nah" by Ty Dolla $ign

Sniper stared speechless at the glistening slit winking from between medic's legs. _Well_ , he thought dumbly, _this explains why the doc doesn't shower with the rest of us._

The shock must have been evident on his face because Medic smirked and spread his legs wider, showing off unashamedly. It certainly was a huge surprise to the lanky Australian, considering the German's features: strong broad shoulders, a sharp jawline, prominent brow bone, thin hips, and the heavy dusting of long, dark hair over the Medic's arms and legs. The German was more masculine than him, for cryin' out loud.

"I 'ave brought zhis team back to life countless times, carried out multiple successful inter-species heart transplants, and made us essentially immortal. Is it really so hard to believe I could alter my appearance zhis way?" Sniper flushed, out of his depth. Growing up lanky and thin -the literal opposite of Australian masculinity- hadn't made Sniper a desirable partner for most women. In fact, it was the guys who usually preferred his lean build.

"Ah'm sorry doc, but I don't really have much experience with sheilas..." Sniper trailed off at the hard glare Medic shot at him.

"Vell it's a good thing then, Herr Sniper, that I am not a 'Shelia'," Medic snarled, yanking Sniper forward with a hand at the base of his neck. The German viciously surged forward to claim him in a savage bite of a kiss, slipping his tounge past now bleeding, parted lips. Sniper stiffened before melting into the dominance of the move. _This,_ he could do. He let his lips go pliant against Medic's chapped ones, submissively allowing the doctor to delve deeper into his mouth. He pulled away after a minute, gasping. His thin lips were swollen and slick, bleeding slightly where the medic had bit him. Lightheaded, he buried his face into the German's neck, panting. Fuck, they had barely even started and he was throbbing, almost fully hard in his boxers. Above him, Medic smirked and slipped his hand down to Sniper's crotch, cupping the length he found there through the thin fabric. The Aussie startled, before groaning loudly.

"Fuck, doc!" His hips jerked involuntary into the tight hold. God, his hands were so warm.

Medic giggled, delighting in the desperation. He tilted his head so that his lips were against Sniper's ear and purred, "If my anatomy has not scared you off, ve shall continue, ja? I will show you what to do, liebeling."

Sniper shivered at the low, seductive rasp against his skin and nodded slightly, lifting his head to meet Medic's silver eyes. The doctor grinned and pushed his thumb against the other's sharp incisors before hooking it in the corner of his mouth.

"Gut. Now, down."

Sniper did as commanded, positioning himself between the Medic's spread legs as the man propped himself against the headboard. Curiously, he brushed his knuckles against the wet folds, earning a light groan from the medic. Pleased, he did it again, harder, parting the skin to reveal dark pink flesh, shiny with sweat and fluid. He looked up at Medic and was met with the gorgeous sight of the man pressing the palm of his hand against his flushed chest, pinching and tugging at the nubs, eyes focused intently on the man between his legs. The other hand snaked down the planes of his stomach and the sharp V of his hips, meeting Sniper's hand in the slick. As Sniper watched, that hand began to rub with his up and down, coating their interwined fingers in the clear fluid. Sniper groaned loudly at that, the silken slide of skin in sharp contrast with the calloused hand guiding his own through that _heat_. Fuck, god, how had he gone his entire life without witnessing this?

Medic's hand released his suddenly, and Sniper felt a pang of disappointment which faded quickly as he watched the German's actions. Thick fingers paused inbetween the folds before slowly spreading in what had to be one of the most _goddamn_ erotic sights Sniper had ever seen. The German's thick index and ring fingers held the wrinkled skin apart, revealing once again the smooth, rose-bud pink inside. The middle finger stroked inbetween the two, dipping over and minuetly into the spasming pucker before being pulled away to trace patterns over rosy skin.

"You can touch," Medic said, voice low and thick.

Sniper reverently brought his hand forward, tracing the slick skin with the lightest touch of fingertips. Above him, Medic sighed contentedly, and encouraged, he brought his fingers over the largest opening, pushing a little harder so the tip of one finger sank in.

"Oh!" Medic cried, and Sniper groaned in rapture, mind blank and racing at the same time. It was so hot, so hot in there. He could hear his own panting, god, this was so fucking hot, it was so _wet_ and _hot_ and _good_.

"Can I...?" He asked raggedly.

"Ja, bitte!"

Slowly, he sunk the rest of his index finger into that heat, relishing in the slick way the walls clung to his skin. It was so smooth, so silky inside, and burning up with heat. Unsure of what to do next, he glanced up at the doctor, who was beautifully flushed all down his chest, pupils blown.

"Crook your finger a bit, yes, like that. Twist- ah, twist it until- OH ja! Right there, Sniper, just press- there!"

The doctor's hips shook, and he wailed, bucking against Sniper's finger as it pressed against _that_  spot. His other hand left his chest and immediately plunged two thick fingers next to Sniper's thin one, the stretch glorious and slick and almost too much. Sniper couldn't take it anymore, Medic's moans and pants shooting straight to his cock. Using his free hand he slid off his boxers and took himself in hand, merely gripping to release some of the pressure. Sniper eased in a second finger to rub at that spot and Medic shuddered at the stretch and sensation.

"Here, liebe" he sighed shakily. He grabbed Sniper's hand, and guided it to the hard little button that was his clit, unhooded and cherry red.

The slim fingers immediately zeroed in on the little nub, pressing down hard and rubbing. The doctor yelped and jerked away.

"Auh- _scheiße_! Sniper, not so hard!" He panted, recovering his breath. "It's very _sensitive_. Gently, liebling."

Chastised, Sniper nodded and tried again, this time circling around the nub with light touches.

"Ja! Oh yes, Sniper," Medic groaned, head tilting back and eyes closing as the added stimulation brought him so much closer to the edge. Sniper's fingers were so much longer than his and filled him beautifully. "Give me another, now!"

Sniper complied, a third finger of his squeezing into Medic's hole along with the other four already in there. His cock and balls ached with neglect, and the fingers inside of Medic were beginning to cramp, but it was worth it to see the German shaking and moaning, walls spasming around his fingers, silver eyes squeezed shut in rapture. Sniper could tell the older man was getting close, so he pressed down harder on the spot inside of him and began circling and gently passing over the swollen nub faster. The man above him whimpered and moaned, walls clenching and releasing in time to Sniper's movements.

" _Fick_! Sniper, augh! I am, gott, close! Bitte, Sniper!" The German writhed on Sniper's fingers, crying out breathlessly. Sniper pressed down harder and leaned forward, sinking his teeth into Medic's shoulder. The doctor screamed, walls clenching vice-like around their fingers, a hot gush of slick sliding out and soaking the sheets.

Sniper slid out his pruned fingers. His cock was throbbing at the sight of the doctor, debauched and wrecked. His toned thighs shiny with fluid and clit swollen, with his own fingers still lodged inside of himelf, too wrung out to move. Slowly the German groaned and opened his eyes to see Sniper frantically twisting his hand -still coated in Medic's fluid- over his purpled cock. He groaned, floating in post-coital bliss. Exhausted, he slid his fingers out with a slick, _lewd_ , squelch, and laid his hand on Sniper's, stilling his movement.

"Come here, liebling." the doctor spread his slick thighs in invitation, revealing once more the swollen pucker, gaping with the stretch it had received. Sniper groaned and crawled closer, pausing and looking at the older man. Medic chuckled at the desperation and lust on Sniper's face and beckoned, "Go ahead."

With a strained gasp, Sniper guided his cock to the entrance, pushing until the head sunk in with a slick sound. He groaned, and slid the rest in with a slow thrust. Medic winced, overstimulated and the entry far too fast. Sniper's cock was thicker and longer than their fingers, but his tired body was too exhausted to appreciate the fullness.

Sniper was in _heaven_. It was so, so, unbelievably hot, slick, and _god_ he wanted to stay there forever, against the silky walls that spasmed with overstimulation at every twitch and thrust of his cock.

"Fuck, oh fuck!" Wildly, he began to piston his hips in fast, shallow thrusts, balancing on his forearms and thighs so he was chest-to-chest with the doctor, his face buried in the crook of the other man's neck. He was babbling incoherent moans, the sensation too much for him to last long. Medic groaned and tightened around the cock in effort to help the sniper along, wincing as the angle caused it to rub against his sore clit.

  
Sniper's hips sped up, and he roared, pounding into the man below him raggedly. Finally, the pressure building in his groin erupted, and he howled, pressing as deep as he could and coming deep inside the German. His arms gave out as the mind-numbing intensity of his orgasm overtook him, and he collapsed on Medic's broad chest, gasping for air. The two lay there for some time, Sniper's cock deflating, still lodged inside the hot channel.

Finally, the Australian groaned and pushed himself up with boneless arms, carefully sliding out his cock. A dribble of cum followed it, leaking out of Medic's twitching opening and god damn, he wished he had his camera to get a picture of that. The creamy white cum against slick, swollen, red lips was a sight to behold.

He dragged himself up to Medic and collapsed beside the man, still breathing hard.

"You alright, darl?" He asked.

"Gott, never better. Zhat was _amazing_." Medic shot a satisfied smile at the man.

"Amen to that. I've never felt anything bloody like it." He reached for the mans hand, intertwining their pruned fingers.

Medic chuckled. "Oh _mein liebe_ , that was just the tip of the iceberg."

 

\-----

Bonus:

Medic was bustling around the infirmary, organizing the new shipment of his Ziprasidone that'd been delivered this morning. It wasn't urgent and he could have put it off for later, but the peaceful busywork was calming. Plus, he relished in the twinge of pressure that shot through his lower abdomen every time reached for the upper shelves. _A pleasant reminder of last night_ , he grinned to himself. He'd just gone to place the last bottle in the cabinet when the door to the medbay was flung open, startling him. The pills fell to the floor, and he cursed, peering around the cabinet to see who had entered so raucously.

"Sniper? Vhat is wrong?" The bushman was beelining straight for him, an expression of extreme panic on his face.

"Doc!" Medic was roughly shoved up against the wall, Sniper's hands in a vice-like grip on his shoulders. "Last night, I came  _inside of you_."

The medic startled, alarmed that someone might have heard the loud exclamation. "Sniper,  _was zur hölle_!" He hissed. "Keep your voice down, dummkopf!"

"But, doc, I came-"

"Yes, I know, inside of me, I was there! What the fick are you on about?!" 

"You have a bloody goddamned vagina, doc! Fuck, please tell me you're on birth control or something," _Ohhh_ , Medic thought,  _that's what he's panicking about_. 

"Ahah, Herr Sniper! There's no need to worry. I removed my uterus, so there is no chance of pregnancy."

"Oh thank god." Then, "Wait, what? _You_ removed your _uterus_?"

"Ja! It was fairly simple, though not some of my best work." He shrugged. "I was young and impatient, but the end result was satisfactory. Would you like to see?" The Medic beamed up at Sniper, entirely unaware of the strangeness of his statement.

"...See what?"

"Ze uterus, of course! I'm sure I still have it around here somewhere, I had heard rumors of man that had his sister's uterus removed and grafted into a swine. Utterly baseless, of course, but it still had vondering if such a transplant was possible. Though, by now, the tissue may be unusable..."

"Uhmmm, I'm good doc, thanks." The doctor simply nodded, too caught up in the terrible brilliance of his mind to notice Sniper's uncomfortable tone. "Um, I've got to go. Engie wanted me to, uh, help him test out some stuff. But I'll see you later, yea?"

"Hmm? Of course, Schatz." Medic made 'shoo' motion with his hand, and Sniper bent down to peck a quick kiss to his cheek before slinking hurriedly out the medbay.

**Author's Note:**

> Who'da thunk that out of all the goddamn fandoms I've been through since I stopped writing fanfic, TF fucking 2 would be the one to break the hiatus.  
> Whatever, it was worth it. 
> 
> (The removal of the uterus is a real thing, called a hysterectomy. However, it should ALWAYS be performed by a licensed medical professional.)  
> ((If you know where the uterus -> pig thing is from, hey cool *fingerguns*))
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments are nice, and feel free to suggest, criticize, kinkshame, blah blah below.


End file.
